A method and device for forming steam with high pressure is commonly used for many kinds of facilities, especially for a steam cleaner and a steam iron.
The structure and the working principle of the steam cleaner are as follows: water from a water tank is pressed into a U-shaped tube through a water inlet of the U-shaped tube by a small water pump. The U-shaped tube is buried in a heating unit which contains the electric heating element for heating the heating unit, when the electric heating element is electrified to heat the heating unit, and the U-shaped tube is heated by the heating unit, then the water pressed into the U-shaped tube is heated into steam, so the steam that we need ejects from the outlet of the U-shaped tube, the steam can be used for cleaning the desk of the kitchen or the other greasy places where are very difficult to clean up with cold water.
The principle of the steam iron is as follows: water from a water tank drops into a steam chamber positioned on the upper side of the soleplate through a water-dropping device located on the upper side of the soleplate, and is vaporized into steam, and then the steam ejects from those small holes of the soleplate to humidify the ironed cloth.
There are many similar situations which need steam, for example, steam face massage machine, steam hair-curling machine and steam shaver etc. These devices have the same drawback that steam formed by these devices has not enough pressure to reach good efficiency.